Optical properties of light from an electro-optical switching element comprising at least one light source, and a light converting layer are used in a variety of optical applications especially for optical devices.
For example, as described in WO 2013/183751 A, JP 2014-52606 A, JP 3820633 B, JP 3298263 B, EP 01403355 A, JP H04-12323 A, EP 02056158 A, WO 2010/143461 A, JP 2007-178902 A, JP 2003-233070 A
Patent Literature                1. WO 2013/183751 A        2. JP 2014-52606 A        3. JP 3820633 B        4. JP 3298263 B        5. EP 01403355 A        6. JP H04-12323 A        7. EP 02056158 A        8. WO 2010/143461 A        9. JP 2007-178902 A        10. JP 2003-233070A        
Non Patent Literature